Moussemice down the rabbit hole
by eglantine-br
Summary: Horatio and Archie find a very odd coffee house


"Archie, are you sure you know where we are?" Despite his longer legs Horatio had fallen behind. Archie wove through the city crowds as easily as he walked the deck alone, employing a twist of the shoulders, and a weaving gait that Horatio could not seem to achieve. Despite his greater height, Horatio's hat had been dashed to the ground several times. It took time to retrieve it. And, when he collided with women, Horatio felt he should at least make apology. Nobody here stopped for anything, everyone just streamed by on all sides, like schooling fish.

Archie had stopped. His expression was one of tolerant exasperation. "Of course I know where I am, Horatio," He said. "I lived here for some time remember. Oh, there is so much I want to show you. I can't believe you haven't been to London before."

They walked for some distance. The crowds began to thin, and the buildings became more bright and spacious. Horatio could feel the sun warm on his face, he tipped his chin up, He closed his eyes a moment, a long blink of blackness, just to feel the light more clearly.

"Ouch!" Archie had stopped again, solid and warm, and not swayed at all by the impact. Horatio, please don't walk into me like that. Your feet are enormous."

"Sorry."

"Right. Now, I have to think a moment. I think if we cut through here..."

Before them, slanted at an angle, was a small entryway, narrow and muddy, shaded by overhanging buildings on both sides. Spots of sun lit the uneven cobbles, giving a curiously random and tunnel- like appearance.

Archie pointed to a small sign. "I confess, I don't remember this one. Rabbit-hole lane" He said. "Strange name, surely. No rabbits here in the city center. And what do you think they mean by this?" He pointed out a faded line of text, in a different smaller hand, "Down only" it said. He gave the cheeky smile that Horatio remembered of old. " Well, Mr Hornblower, let's see where the road leads us..."

A turn in the lane brought them to a spot of bright sun, and fresh breeze. If the previous steps had been a tunnel, this felt more like a central courtyard. It opened out behind the buildings, irregularly shaped, and big enough to be lined with sweetly shivering trees.

"Look Archie," Horatio pointed, "Is that a coffee house?" Scattered under the trees, were small tables, of clean scrubbed wood, with chairs, cunningly wrought of white painted metal. "Look at the odd little chairs." He said, "they must have been so difficult to make." Archie felt his mouth turn up into a wide and tolerant smile. It felt good to stand and smile in the sun. "Do _you_ want coffee?" He asked. It was not a true question. Horatio had a desire for coffee that was permanent and bottomless.

The chairs were cool and pleasant, and now they could hear talk and laughter from the next table over. The occupants of that next set of cunning little chairs were, however, shielded by the trees. They could hear the lilt of conversation, interspersed with laughter. A man's voice high and refined, essayed a joke, and two female voices laughingly replied.

"Seems a long way from the Indy." Horatio said.

"Yes." Archie's smile was quick and sweet. The shadows of Spain had been relegated to his eyes on most days now.

"Long way from anywhere." Archie said. Archie slid his hand across the table, and Horatio covered it with his own. This much they could do, in the shelter of the trees.

But the chairs were scraping back from the next table, and Horatio withdrew his hand, with one finger, and great concentration, he began to turn his fork over and over.

The three figures were approaching them, two young women, one dark, and one fair, and a pale haired man.

"Hallo – Look here, two Midshipman." The man said. "Thought I might find you here. Mr Hornblower, and … Mr Kennedy, I believe. Kind of know who's coming down the rabbit hole, somehow. I'm Peter Wimsey," he said. "And may I introduce Miss Alice Liddel and Miss Lucy Pevensie" Wimsey inclined his head briefly in response to the bows. His bearing was proud without being rigid. His hair was pale as floss.

"Join us please, " Archie said "Mr Hornblower here was just about to drink a horrifying amount of coffee."

"Oh I wish I could," said Lucy. "but Alice and I must be going."

"We wanted to see you before we left," Said Alice. "Have the coffee, and try the mousse-mice. The waiter will be along soon. Mousse- mice, don't forget." She smiled, suddenly, dazzlingly, and put her arm around the darker graver Lucy. "Good-bye Lord Peter." She said.

"My Lord?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, yes _Lord_Peter" said the man. "Only I don't use it here. Down the rabbit hole it don't signify. Alice only does it to annoy, because she knows it teases. I will stay and have a coffee with you, if I may." He sat.

"I am afraid I had the advantage of you there." He added " I had been told you might come by. Cousin of mine, speaks highly of you both, you know. Fellow called Edrington." Wimsey smiled . It was a thin smile, and now of course Horatio could see the resemblance. "He's a major now." Peter Wimsey said, "he used to play at Denver, as a child. Always soaked with mud.." Wimsey's eyes clouded. "Mud." He said "Time flies in all directions it seems."

The waiter, silent and swift, settled cups and plates before them. The smell of coffee circled up enticingly. "Perhaps you would not have ordered the chocolate mice for yourselves." He said, "but they do go well with coffee. Miss Liddell is right about most things I find. It is only to be expected at her age." Archie quirked a brow. Miss Liddell had appeared to be no older than he and Horatio were. Wimsey appeared at least a decade older.

The sun had begun to slant, and the breeze to cool, as they finished the last of the coffee. Horatio chased a bit of chocolate to the edge of his plate, with the side of his fork. "I think that was the best thing I ever tasted." He said. He was terribly careful as he spoke not to catch Archie's eye.

"Yes," said Peter "Like a party in your mouth."

Archie slid a hand over his own middle, and leaned slightly back in his chair. He could feel his legs stretching comfortably under the table. It would not be impossible, actually, to fall asleep.

"We should go Horatio," He said.

Peter Wimsey walked with them to a small door, labeled 'Rabbit Hole up.'

"This is the way back." He said. "I hope you found the afternoon restorative. I always do. Come back soon, but I should tell you -the next time you come here you may not arrive the same way. Rabbit Holes, you know. Very...unpredictable. Like wardrobes." He added this last comment in a helpful reasonable tone, as the door closed behind them.

"Horatio," said Archie, "That was strange."

"Yes." Said Hornblower

_ Some notes: The phrase "Long way from anywhere" is from a James Taylor song. As long as I was giving H and A things that I like, I gave them that too. _

_ I pictured the Rabbit Hole as a place sort of disconnected from time. I suppose that does not fully explain how Edrington met Peter at Duke's Denver. (a Wimsey ghost?) _

_ Anyhow. Thank you for your forbearance in reading the silly thing. _

_ Miss Liddel's recommendation of Mousse-mice is solid. I have never had a bad one._


End file.
